


Безумие лучше наркотиков

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Шерлок привычно садится, подтягивает острые колени к груди и ждёт, пока Джон устроится на диване.





	

— Разумеется, это передозировка. Погибшая явно употребляла наркотики, легко могла ошибиться, — хмуро констатирует очевидное Андерсон. — Смерть не насильственная: единственное повреждение кожи это «дорожки».  
  
Лестрейд качает головой и неопределённо машет рукой.  
  
— Твоё заключение мы уже получили. Теперь послушаем Шерлока.  
  
Судмедэксперт недовольно поджимает губы, но послушно замолкает. Взгляд перемещается на Холмса, пристально изучающего труп: детектив кружит возле новой загадки, напряжённо всматривается, подмечает каждую деталь, что-то быстро шепчет, иногда резко замолкая, потом вновь начинает тихий монолог.  
  
Филипп по привычке отводит глаза и направляется к машине, забирается в салон и прячется в слабом тепле от промозглого ветра и тяжёлого влажного воздуха, заставившего не раз зайтись в нервном кашле. Андерсон поудобнее устраивается на мягком сидении и смотрит на консультанта, за помощью которого вновь пришлось обратиться. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
За ровной, чуть запотевшей от мерного дыхания гладью стекла Шерлок подходит к инспектору и выкладывает свои умозаключения рублеными фразами:  
  
— Это не ошибка, а убийство: её отравили. Подозреваю старый добрый цианид, его легко смешать с героином. Проверьте, с кем были конфликты. Родственники, друзья, знакомые. Те, у кого она без тени сомнения взяла наркотик, но кому выгодна её смерть.  
  
— То есть ты предлагаешь найти мне окружение неизвестной женщины? И почему именно яд? — Грегори жмурится и трёт висок, пытаясь избавиться от ноющей головной боли и уловить мысль. Когда Шерлок всё подробно и доходчиво объяснял, было намного легче: да, понять трудно, но не приходилось так напрягаться. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы подавить навязчивую дурноту, он широко распахивает глаза с покрасневшими от лопнувших капилляров белками и требовательно впивается взглядом в стоящего напротив мужчину.  
  
— Я мог бы выяснить о ней больше, но… — Холмс выразительно кивает на полностью обнажённое тело, — как видишь, сделать это немного проблематично.  
  
Инспектор так же подозрительно изучает его, чуть щурясь от напряжения в воспалённых глазах. Детектив раздражённо вздыхает и повторяет с нажимом:  
  
— Очевидно, это отравление, — после чего вытаскивает из кармана пискнувший телефон. Прочитав сообщение, он позволяет себе кривую усмешку. — Отправьте на экспертизу, Молли сообщит мне детали, от них будем отталкиваться. Всего хорошего. Идём, Джон.  
  
На последних словах Лестрейд вздрагивает, неловко проводит ладонью по серебристым волосам и спрашивает:  
  
— Уже уходишь? Ты же ничего толком не сказал.  
  
— Делайте, что я говорю, и объяснения не понадобятся, — на ходу отвечает Шерлок, пожимая плечом и чувствуя спиной ироническую улыбку его верного блоггера. Джон садится в такси и насмешливо интересуется, почему бы Шерлоку не повторить рассуждения вслух. Ему ведь сказал.  
  
— Потому что это бессмысленно, — Холмс называет адрес напряжённому водителю (жена часто изменяет, брак держится лишь на маленьком ребёнке) и пристёгивается. — Нет нужды повторять одно и то же по нескольку раз людям, которые всё равно мало что из этого понимают, — раздражённо фыркнув, нехотя разъясняет Шерлок.  
  
Джон понимающе усмехается и отворачивается к окну.  
  
Дома они не спешат снимать верхнюю одежду. Джон быстро растапливает камин (2013 год на дворе, а с отоплением до сих пор перебои), но тепла от него не ощущается. От Молли сообщений нет, от Лестрейда тоже, на сайте глухо. Можно подумать, что все преступники Лондона испугались мороси и решили не показываться. Шерлок мерно отбивает пальцами что-то из Баха, особо не задумываясь над выбором, и задумчиво смотрит на мерцающий курсор: стоит ли постить признаки отравления цианидом.  
  
В Интернете полно статей об этом, но с другой стороны, информация не лишняя. Впрочем, классификация 243 видов табачного пепла тоже полезна, но её пришлось удалить. Решив пойти на компромисс, Шерлок заполняет рабочее поле симптомами, которые ему сообщил при осмотре трупа Джон, и сохраняет в черновике, чтобы в случае чего было под рукой. Тот чем-то занят на кухне, ему сейчас не до Интернета. Блог давно уже не обновлялся, видимо, писать особо и нечего.  
  
Отложив компьютер, Шерлок растягивается на диване и складывает руки домиком. Ожидание может затянуться. Джон заходит в гостиную, встречается взглядом, улыбается и включает телевизор. Теперь в комнате два источника света: огненные всполохи камина и холодный голубоватый отсвет экрана. Шерлок привычно садится, подтягивает острые колени к груди и ждёт, пока Джон устроится на диване, после чего укладывается на него.  
  
Идёт какой-то сериал, из тех, при просмотре которых можно не напрягаться: главный герой стабильно напрашивается на неприятности и так же стабильно от них избавляется. Скучно, но Джону нравится. Он смотрит на экран, изредка усмехаясь, и расслабляюще поглаживает чёрные кудри. Шерлок на это тихонько фыркает ему в живот и обхватывает руками. Приятное тепло греет не хуже камина, лежать на крепком торсе удобно и эта уютность незаметно убаюкивает. Шерлок довольно морщится и засыпает.

* * *

  
Майкрофт наблюдает за происходящим на экране и прячет лицо в ладонях. Тяжело поднимается с места, достаёт из бара виски и наливает в бокал, не следя за количеством. Принюхивается к тёмной жидкости, делает глоток, ощущая горячую крепость, прислушивается к ощущениям. Нет, ничего. Иногда эта терпимость к алкоголю была совершенно некстати. Подойдя к столу, он переключает камеры и увеличивает застывший чёрный с золотом кадр.  
  
«Джон Хэмиш Уотсон  
  
1978 — 2010».

  
Майкрофт кидает взгляд на монитор, где блики пламени освещают лицо свернувшегося клубком брата, и обречённо прикрывает глаза, в который раз пытаясь убедить себя, что безумие лучше наркотиков.


End file.
